Casi Platónico
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Durante las noches cuando no había mucho que hacer y ella no podía dormir, a Kushina se le antojaba pensar en Minato y darle una y mil características a su personalidad. Para McCormick Girl.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: ¡Rompiendo el canon! Kushina nunca fue secuestrada, por lo tanto, Minato nunca la rescató.**

**Nota: No he encontrado una definición unificada de amor platónico. Suelen decir que es inalcanzable (¿entonces por qué llamarlo platónico?), luego que es el amor en su estado más puro (el amor que se le tiene a otra persona sin necesitar el contacto carnal) y, por último, que es un amor idealizado. Tengan en cuenta estas tres definiciones cuando lean, por favor.**

**Para McCormick Girl que me andaba contando unas cosas así bien random que me hicieron reír :D**

* * *

**CASI PLATÓNICO**

_Capítulo Único_

A Kushina le molestaban sus compañeros de academia, todos por igual. Ni siquiera le importaba si se metían con ella o no. Uzumaki siempre encontraba una razón para odiarlos. Tampoco había alguien a quien odiara especialmente, eso era prestarles demasiada atención. No solía socializar mucho con sus compañeros y siempre poseía una expresión enfurruñada con su rostro. En conclusión, Kushina tenía algo en contra del mundo.

El tiempo pasó y Kushina estuvo a punto de graduarse, durante ese año en la academia sus compañeros de clases lograron acostumbrarse un tanto a su cabello rojo vibrante y ella les odió gradualmente menos. Se volvió amiga de una llorona kunoichi de nombre Mikoto que era también relegada por causa de su apellido.

Graduándose de genin, Kushina estuvo realmente contenta de ya no tener que ver a todos esos niños que le habían jalado el cabello y se habían reído de ella. Sí, iba a tener a un par de compañeros de equipo y un sensei, pero eso era nada comparado con todo lo que había pasado durante la academia. Desgraciadamente, justo la noche en que se había graduado y había obtenido su protector de la Hoja, Kushina se convirtió realmente en jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y el poco brillo que había ganado al encontrarse más a gusto en Konoha se opacó inmediatamente.

Por esas fechas, Kushina se sintió más deprimida que de costumbre. La gente comenzaba a mirarla mal (ella sabía con certeza que ya no era por su cabello) y a rechazar su compañía. Hasta Mikoto reflejaba un poco de miedo cuando la miraba a los ojos. Sus compañeros de equipo eran más de lo mismo y, al parecer, el único que le tenía un poco de consideración a sus sentimientos era su maestro, Sakumo Hatake. Él la miraba como una discípula más. No resentimientos y no temores.

Estando sola en Konoha, con sentimientos tan oscuros en su corazón, Kushina no supo a qué aferrarse. Por un buen tiempo se sostuvo a su carrera como kunoichi, mas luego eso también le dejó el corazón medio vacío. Nada llenaba el hueco que había en su interior.

Un día cualquiera de sus catorce años de vida, Kushina pasó por una librería, esas que los shinobi casi nunca frecuentaban, y vio un libro de tapa verde y azul, dos de sus colores favoritos. Sintió la frescura y dureza de la tapa debajo de sus dedos y se animó a abrirlo. Era un libro de cuentos para niñas, de esos que hablan de princesas más que de heroínas y Kushina lo cerró al instante. Eso era pura porquería. Habían mancillado el significado de sus colores predilectos. Sin embargo, aunque la pelirroja había arrojado el libro de vuelta al estante nada más dilucidar su contenido, una frase se quedó en su subconsciente por el resto de su juventud.

Rememorando los pocos cuentos de hadas que conocía, Kushina trató de encontrar por qué las princesas de los relatos (mujeres que eran una vergüenza para el género, en su opinión) soportaban tantos desprecios y rechazos. Llegó a la conclusión de que, aquella frase del libro, tenía razón. Que todo era por el tan mentado poder del amor.

Pero Kushina no tenía a quien amar allí en Konoha. Se sentía despreciada hasta por sus compañeros de equipo y su familia estaba muy lejos de allí, en su país a punto de desaparecer. El amor propio era una cosa, si bien necesaria, también era muy egoísta y sabía que si vivía de ello no llegaría muy lejos como ninja. Y sí, amaba el ramen, pero gritar que protegería al ramen era estúpido hasta para ella. Pensar en vivir para amar a Teuchi, quien el preparaba sus deliciosos platos de ramen, le provocaba escalofríos. Le agradaba el tipo y todo, pero hasta allí.

Entonces, sin quererlo ni pensarlo, más bien inconscientemente, Kushina comenzó a buscar entre los shinobi a alguien a quien dedicarle ese afecto que tenía guardado. Fue por esa época que Minato Namikaze apareció en su rango de interés. Él había sido uno de sus molestos compañeros de academia que, aunque jamás se había reído de su cabello, eso no quitaba que Kushina lo tuviera en mala estima durante su periodo en el lugar. El chico había regresado de un entrenamiento con su maestro Jiraiya que había durado un año (o tal vez dos, Kushina no estaba muy bien informada) y corrían los rumores de que se volvería jonin muy pronto. Como Kushina, buenísima en taijutsu, necesitaba comprobar que aquel blandengue afeminado que había compartido aire con ella se hubiera vuelto fuerte de la noche a la mañana (ella lo consideraba simplemente un nerd con suerte), fue hasta el campo de entrenamiento número siete a buscar al chico y retarlo en un duelo.

Cuando la joven de la aldea del Remolino ya había llenado sus pulmones con suficiente aire para gritar sus siguientes palabras (¡Bastardo, un duelo entre tú y yo 'ttebane!) el valor se le escapó por los ojos y las ganas de pelear también. Minato, aquel niño medio marica que había obtenido las más excelentes notas de la generación y muchas otras, se había convertido en todo un hombre a pesar de sus escasos quince años. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Kushina, sino su energía y vitalidad para pelear, su seria y férrea expresión de batalla aun cuando eso era simplemente un entrenamiento. Lo rápido que se movía, lo fuerte que pateaba, lo ágil que era para ejecutar jutsus con los que ella solamente soñaba en esa época. El corazón se le calentó poquito en ese instante y luego Kushina huyó del lugar, silenciosa y sigilosamente como si fuera una criminal.

Después de ese día, Kushina comenzó a prestar más atención a los rumores acerca del rubio genio de la Hoja. Que si ya había obtenido el certificado de jonin, que si había desarrollado una técnica él solo. Que era respetado por su ingenio hasta por sus superiores y un montón de otras cosas que se decían sobre él. Así transcurrió un poco más de un año, con Kushina tratando de capturar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su antiguo compañero de aula, pero sin averiguar la veracidad de la información por sí misma.

Durante las noches cuando no había mucho que hacer y ella no podía dormir, a Kushina se le antojaba pensar en Minato y darle una y mil características a su personalidad. Pasó un mes de todo esto y Kushina le creó una personalidad exacta. Cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de sus estándares y que los rumores dijeran sobre Minato estaba fuera de lógica, razón y canon. Ella ya sabía exactamente cómo era el Minato de sus fantasías. Amable, un genio, merecía respeto, habilidoso, fuerte, poderoso, asombroso, caballeroso, correcto, educado y otras muchas más. Luego las características se convirtieron en fantasías y Kushina terminó saliendo con el más perfecto shinobi Minato Namikaze, claro, eso simplemente en su cabeza.

La joven kunoichi, guapa pero poco femenina como era, se avergonzó de sí misma por pensar en cosas cursis sobre ella y Minato. Cosas que ella consideraba tontas antes, como a dónde la llevaría en su primera cita, si apartaría la silla para ella o la acompañaría hasta la puerta de su casa. Lo que él le diría o cómo halagaría su cabello rojo y haría que terminara gustándole hasta a ella. En la cabeza de Kushina, cada palabra de Minato estaba enmarcada por un aire de perfección que nada, ni la realidad misma, podría superar.

Sucedió entonces que su aún amiga, Mikoto Uchiha, descubrió su pequeño secreto. Ese que Kushina pensaba llevarse hasta la tumba.

—Te gusta —dijo Mikoto, como no creyéndoselo ni ella misma. Después de todo ¿quién podría? Kushina era una chica que iba contra la corriente, no con ella, y esta vez había sido al contrario, se había unido a al nutrido grupo de enamoradas que Namikaze dejaba a su paso.

—Yo… sí 'ttebane —admitió Kushina plenamente avergonzada. La conversación terminó allí, pues Mikoto no acababa de asimilar los hechos aún.

Una semana después de esa conversación, Mikoto y Kushina se encontraban en el establecimiento de alimentos predilecto de la última: Ichiraku ramen. Ambas saboreaban tazones humeantes de ramen con sonrisas en sus rostros. Habían tenido una misión en conjunto y no existía nada mejor que el alimento para alegrar el corazón de un shinobi cansado. Entonces Minato Namikaze apareció en el lugar deseándole las buenas tardes a todos los presentes con sus habituales buenos modales. Kushina sintió que el corazón le fallaba cuando su amor idealizado posó su mirada en ella más de lo socialmente correcto y trató de estabilizar su respiración. Estar en la misma habitación que Namikaze era problemático para su salud.

Minato pidió un plato de Miso ramen que se tardaron nada en cocinar y Mikoto aprovechó el corto periodo de tiempo para entablar conversación con el hombre. Según ella, todo era por el bien de su amiga.

—Minato, ¡Cuánto tiempo! No recuerdo la última vez que tuve el honor de sentarme a tu lado. Desde la academia, supongo.

—El honor es mío, Mikoto —sonrió Minato y Kushina, sintiéndose que se ponía volcánicamente colorada, se llenó la boca de fideos para evitar hablar.

—¿Cómo te va? Eres jonin ya, ¿cierto? Felicidades retrasadas.

—Muchas gracias.

—Yo continúo en chunin, como puedes ver. Y Kushina. Te acuerdas de Kushina, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —sonrisa.

—Ella también es chunin. Eso sí, patea como AMBU.

—Eso he oído. Mi maestro dice que eres excelente en taijutsu.

Cuando Kushina tuvo la certeza de que Minato se dirigía a ella se levantó violentamente de su asiento, dejó un par de billetes para pagar su comida y se despidió de los presentes como si hubiera recordado que tenía que hacer algo importantísimo justo en ese momento. Kushina no regresó a Ichiraku el resto de la semana.

Su próximo encuentro cercano con Minato se dio en la oficina del Hokage. Al parecer el compañero de misión asignado para él estaba de baja por una repentina lesión y no había muchos shinobi disponibles para cubrir su puesto, así que Kushina había sido la elegida para acompañar al jonin de ingobernable cabello rubio. ¡Sí! Esa era la oportunidad que toda chica quería: tiempo a solas con Minato Namikaze, sin embargo, Kushina hizo justamente lo contrario a pesar de su estado de enamoramiento.

—No puedo 'ttebane —habló tan rápido que casi fue ininteligible—. He prometido que cuidaré a Kakashi esta semana para que mi maestro pueda marcharse a hacer misiones 'ttebane. No puedo faltar a mis promesas.

Tras un gesto de molestia por parte del Hokage (quien ya sabía lo terca que era Kushina con eso de no echarse para atrás) y una fugaz mirada de decepción que cruzó por los ojos azules de Minato durante unas milésimas de segundo que la pelirroja no pudo ver, Kushina fue libre de marcharse del lugar. Libre de estar cerca de su amor platónico también.

—No entiendo —aseguró Mikoto en cuanto se enteró de esto—. ¿Por qué no has querido salir de misión con él?

Kushina se alzó de hombros sin saber qué responder. Ni ella misma sabía el porqué de sus acciones, solamente estaba segura de que había sido lo mejor.

Los días pasaron y, casualidad o no, Kushina se estuvo encontrando con Minato más de lo usual. Por el parque, en la tienda, caminando por la calle, en los dangos o en el mismísimo Ichiraku. En la entrada de la aldea, a su hora de patrullaje, en los campos de entrenamiento o en la oficina del Hokage. En fin, cualquier lugar era factible para encontrarse con el ninja genio de Konoha al punto que Kushina comenzó a preocuparse cuando notó que no podía abandonar tranquila la comodidad de su casa.

—¿Así que te lo encuentras más de lo usual? —interrogó Mikoto. Nuevamente estaban en Ichiraku degustando fideos calientes. Kushina asintió con las comisuras de la boca manchadas y los cachetes inflados— ¿No crees que es raro?

—Supongo que lo es, dattebane. Antes no sucedía así.

—Le gustas —aseveró la Uchiha—. No hay otra explicación.

—¿Qué 'ttebane? Eso es estúpido. ¿Y por qué no hay otra explicación?

—Son reglas básicas del enamoramiento. Cuando te gusta alguien tratas de saber más de la persona que te gusta, te imaginas cosas con ella y tratas de organizar encuentros "casuales" para estar cerca. Claro, esto último no aplica a ti. Eres rara, Kushina.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas dattebane —agitó la aludida despreocupadamente los palillos en el aire.

—¡Oh! ¿A Kushina le gusta alguien? —Teuchi, cocinero y dueño de Ichiraku, se unió a la conversación—. Eso es extraño.

—Lo mismo pensé yo —dijo Mikoto. Estaba segura de que a Kushina no le importaba mucho si Teuchi se enteraba, él no era chismoso y Kushina lo consideraba como parte de su familia—. Es como surrealista, pero pasó. Pero eso no es lo más extraño, pues sucede que se enamoró de la persona menos pensada del planeta: Minato Namikaze. Sí, sé que medio mundo quiere con Minato, pero Kushina siempre se ha caracterizado por no encajar con el perfil del mundo, por lo cual es raro, como tú has dicho.

—¿Minato? —repitió Teuchi, incrédulo—. ¿De verdad?

—¡Ya dejen de hacer eso 'ttebane! ¡No es como si fuera un hecho insólito!

—Lo es —aseguraron al unísono el cocinero y la amiga.

—¡Oh, por favor dattebane!

—Entonces son buenas noticias, Kushina —Teuchi sonrió—. Creo que le gustas a Minato. Siempre me pregunta por ti cuando viene a comer.

—¿De verdad? —se emocionó a kunoichi de cabello negro—. ¿Lo ves, Kushina? Le gustas.

—Están fantaseando —y se marchó del lugar.

Pero las palabras de Teuchi y las torpes deducciones de Mikoto no eran mentiras ni mucho menos. Tampoco fantasías. A Minato Namikaze le gustaba Kushina Uzumaki. El objeto del afecto del rubio se enteró de este hecho cuando, tras una larga y cansada jornada de entrenamientos, Minato Namikaze la abordó y le pidió una cita.

El momento y las palabras habían sido las correctas, tan perfectas como si Kushina hubiera escrito primero el guión de la escena en su cabeza. Minato sonrió exactamente como debía, habló claramente con las palabras adecuadas. La hizo sentir justamente como debería. Aun así, Kushina lo rechazó.

—No estoy interesada —dijo—. Gracias —y la kunoichi se marchó del lugar sin pena ni gloria.

Sí, Minato era perfecto. Sí, Minato era su amor casi platónico (ahora mismo había descubierto que no era tan inalcanzable como creía). Sí, estaba enamorada de él, pero por eso mismo Kushina no iba a aceptar una cita. Porque una cita implicaba hablar y conocerse. Conocer a la otra persona significaba averiguar sus defectos y temores, sus manías y malos hábitos, y Kushina no quería saber nada de eso de Minato. Kushina simplemente quería seguir pensando en él como un ser perfecto que jamás cometería un fallo en toda su vida. Quería idolatrarlo el resto de sus días y depositar en sus fantasías su amor irracional.

* * *

**¡BANG! Esta es una extraña explicación para que Azrasel, que le gusta ver cuando Minato no es tan perfecto, sepa por qué Minato es tan perfecto en mis fanfics (que lo es, joder). Minato es más bien un ideal, pero si fuera un hombre de carne y hueso, si soy sincera, creo que no es mi tipo. Es más bien que me gusta idealizarlo y pensar que los hombres buenos y perfectos existen, aunque sean de caricaturita xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que deben darle like a mi página de Facebook. Allí pueden preguntar por actualizaciones (a veces olvido contestar estos reviews D:), cosas random sobre mí o sobre qué se tratará el próximo one shot que publicaré (les adelanto que será en Fairy Tail xD). Cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra también. Búsquenla como "Miss Pringles" y si no les aparece vayan a mi perfil, que allí, al fondo, se encuentra el link.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
